gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carmine Legacy: Part 1
Chapter One Clayton Carmine was staring at a group of pigs during the evacuation of Vectes. "Hmph....Bacon" He murmured. "Clay! Lets go!" A fellow Gear yelled in the distance as their Convoy was moving across the fields. "I'll be there in a Sec!" Clay responded. He grabbed his Hammerburst and kept it at bay while he holstered a Torque Bow on his back. He Began to catch up with his fellow Gears. "Did you hear what happened to llima?" The Gear asked as they were slowly escorting a company of APC's. "No, what happened?" Clay also asked. "The Entire city was wasted man, I heard Raam was there himself and sent Seeders to ink the Skies and Shit. They Said a Member of Zeta died that day" The Gear informed. "Really? Shame, its like a good soldier dies every three hours" Clay Mourned. The Two find out that the APC's stopped moving forward, they caught up with the Gears infront to find out what happened. A Bunch of Locust emergence holes were spotted. But they appeared to have been made quite awhile ago. "Stay Sharp Gears, Grubs could still pop up outta no where" The Captain announced. The Convoy started moving around the Company of E-Holes. "Gives ya the Chills huh? Like Grubs are just gonna spew outta there right?" The Gear asked Clay. "Yeah, But if Grubs are stupid enough to get out of their holes, They'll take a Torque Bow to the Knee" Clay acknowledged as he Raised his Hammerburst. Just then, a few Reavers are soaring in the skies, Uncomfortably close to the Convoy. "I think we're about to get a bit of action.." The Gear whispered. "Heh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Clay said as he slowly Reached for his Torque Bow. After walking about two miles, the Convoy has finally reached its destination. A Museum of Economic History. Two Gears ran up to the front door and counted to three before kicking the door down. The APC's parked in the back, unloading Weapons and Supplies. Clay and the Gear began talking on the Indoor Balcony. "So how's Anthony doing?" The Gear asked. "Still in Basic training, he Graduates Next year" Clay Answered. "Benjamin is still fillin' out the Forms to Enlist" He added. As if triggered by Clay's conversation, A Boomshot fired off and hit the entrance with full force, knocking down the wall in the process. "GRUBS!!" The Captain yelled. Five Boomers and a Large force of Drones began entering the Museum, gunfire Broke out. Clay slid behind cover next to the Gear he was talking to, He pulled out his Hammerburst and Fired Repeatedly at the Drones, Killing two. As the Gears on the bottom floor began to fallback to the Back entrance of the Museum, Clay and the Gear had to join them, which means going down the stairs....closer to the Locust. A Grenadier Elite Swung the Bud of his Gnasher at Clay, Knocking the Hammerburst out of his hands, While the Fellow Gear was caught in a Chainsaw Duel with a Cyclops. The Grenadier Swung again at Clay, However Clay Caught the Gnasher and Started Pushing the Grenadier against a wall. Clay knew that Grenadiers are strong, stronger than Drones, however When he was shoving the Grenadier into the wall, He thought he saw fear in the Grenadier's eyes. He didn't have time to end the fight, so he threw the Grenadier into an Approaching Drone and Picked up his Gnasher. The Gear was losing to the Cyclops in the Chainsaw duel, so he decided to cheat. He kicked it in the Knee, easily dislocating it and then decapitated the Cyclops with the Chainsaw. "Lets go Clay!!" The Gear yelled at Clay as the two ran to the back Entrance. Chapter Two Clay and his Fellow Gear ran to the Backdoor and locked it behind him. "Captain, The Grubs are coming this way, we gotta Bail!" Clay reported. "Agreed Private, Cover the APC's as they begin to load up on the supplies" The Captain Ordered Clay. Clay and the Gear Saluted as the Captain made his way toward the other Gears. Clay watched as the APC's were being loaded. "Goddammit, can't they go faster!?" The Gear complained. "Hey, I never realy got your name before" Clay told the Gear. "My name Is Private Angel Rojas" The Gear answered. "I have a Wife at home, we're about to have a Baby" He added. Clay patted his back. "Then Lets hope you get home safetly" He told Angel. Clay and Angel noticed that the Locust were Chainsawing through the backdoor. "Captain! We're about to have Company!" Clay announced. "Copy That! Get those APC's outta here" The Captain Ordered. The Convoy of APC's started moving with Gears on foot, escorting them. Clay and Angel ran to the convoy as the Locust broke through the door. "Fuck! Those Bastards just got through!" Clay yelled. Angel and the Other Gears started to open fire with their Lancers, the Shot at the locust and moved with the Convoy all at once. The Boomers began rapid firing with their Boomshots.Killing multiple Gears and APC's in the Process. "Lead the Locust away from the APC's! Lets Split up!" The Captain Announced. The Gears splitted up into two teams: One Large Force of Gears, and The APC's with some Gears. There was a Fork in the Road leading to two Pathways, the Gears went Left while The APC's and Small Company of Gears went Right. Clay was one of the Ones who went Left, Angel was one of the ones who went Right. Just as Predicted, the Locust followed the Gears who went Left. They Hid behind Thick Mail boxes, Dumpsters and houses. Hoping to catch the Locust by suprise. Clay hid behind a trashcan on the street, right where the locust were moving. "Steady....steady...steady" The Captain whispered on his COM link. Clay pulled out his Torque Bow, knowing that Boomers would be in the front. "NOW! OPEN FIRE!" The Captain Yelled. The Gears Instantly stuck their Heads out of their Cover, Shooting the Locust effectively. Clay stuck out of behind the Trashcan, Noticing Two Boomers too close for Comfort. He Aimed his Torque Bow and Fired it into one of the Boomers head, Making a Satisfying 'Pop' Sound. It then Exploded, Killing the Other Boomer. The Same Grenadier Elite From Earlier picked up Clay From Behind and threw him onto the hard street, injuring Clay in the Process. It Slowly walked to Clay and tried to Curb stomp him. As he stomped, Clay Grabbed its foot before it smashed his face. Clay was still injured, he lacked the proper strength to throw the Grenadier off him. Until the Grenadier said one thing that Angered Clay. "Inferior". This Pissed Clay off. He Tripped the Grenadier onto the Floor, It Tried to stand back up but Clay turned it around and Sucker Punched it straight in the Face, Knocking it Down again. "Awww, Did I hurt you Little Baby!? FUCK YOU!!!" Clay yelled in Anger. He took a Arrow from his Torque Bow and walked towards the Grenadier he was still recovering from the punch. He Kicked it in the hip, making it flip onto its back. The Grenadier Roared at Clay but Clay Stabbed it straight in the mouth, with the tip of the Bow sticking out of the back of its head. He then took out the Arrow and used the Body of his foe as a Meat shield, He Grabbed his Torque Bow and helped finish off the Remaining Locust. The Last Drone was DBNO (Down but Not Out) and was trying to get back up, But the Captain Walked up to it with his Boltok Pistol and Shot it in the head, hearing another 'Pop' sound. Chapter Three "Good job Gears, now lets move out and find those APC's" The Captain said. Clay dropped the Lifeless body of the Grenadier Elite he recently killed, shrugging off the blood it got on his armor. "Ugh, got some on me" He complained. He then put his hand to his head, using the Communicator in his Helmet. "Angel, where are you?" He spoke in the COM. "We're stuck in Derinko Street, next to a.....taco bus" Angel Answered. "Copy that, We'll be there" Clay responded. The Small army of Gears ran their way down the street, in search of their APC's and comrads. Half way to their Allies location, the Gears encountered a small Locust roadblock was in their path, so they had to kill the Grubs in the Roadblock in order to pass. Two drones fired off Mortar Strikes at the Gears with a loud 'Click'. "INCOMING!" The Captain yelled. Clay jumped behind a concrete Barrier as the Mortar strikes hit the streets, cleaning it of Gear Soldiers. Smoke covered the Entire field, leaving the remaining Gears blind of the Mist of Death. As soon as Clay could see atleast ten feet, he noticed that he Lost his Torque Bow. "Ah, FUCK!" He yelled in Anger. He looked to the left and noticed a Dead Gear with a Retro Lancer. "Huh, I'll be taking this". He reloaded the Retro Lancer before seeing the Captain and four other Gears standing behind a Car, firing at the Locust stronghold. He joined the fight. He jumped out of behind the Concrete barrier and engaged a Troika. Category:Fanfiction